Turned
by WritingIsForMeXD
Summary: Stiles always declined the bite of a werewolf but one day, he is turned...
1. Chapter 1

**This is about Stiles being turned into a werewolf. That is why this story is entitled "Turned" Please review so I know how to fix my work. I really hope you like this!**

_Malia's POV_

Tonight is a full moon, great. Stiles is helping me control but it hasn't gone too well. I almost ripped his throat out but he trusted me enough to unchain me on the last full moon so it is way easier now. The only thing not easy is dealing with Liam and trying to get my math together.

"Hey, need anymore help?" Stiles sits next to me on the lunch table I'm sitting at.

I reply, "Yes because I still don't get what all this complicated math is. Like what does pie even mean?"

"It's pi a number. Not the food you eat. But pi is a never ending number and is used to find the radius, circumference, and area of a circle. I usually just round it to three and fourteen tenths." Stiles is confusing me right now. I don't get any of this math stuff and it's so frustrating. Stiles puts a loose strand of my hair behind my ear and says, "Relax Malia. Nothing is impossible, not even math." I feel better now. Stiles has calmed me and I feel so safe and sound even though there is an assassin killing every super-natural thing possible.

Scott comes over with Kira, "Hey guys."

"Hi." I say in return. I feel like I should hide from Scott because now I'm all werewolf and have to deal with full-moons because of Scott. He used his alpha power to make me the terrible werewolf I am. Scott has not earned my trust yet. People say he is a true alpha so everyone can trust a true alpha because of him being so awesome. He could go wrong though, like he's already bit an innocent person. I am snapped back into reality when the school bell rings saying time for fourth period. My favorite, gym. Really, gym is my favorite. No real thinking just exercise which is really fun and easy for me.

Coach hollers, "Now all you dumbasses go and run around the track five times!"

"But coach..." A student groans.

I offer, "Why not eight?"

"Now that is someone who knows how to exercise! So lets do eight!" Coach blows his whistle so I sprint as fast as I can. I do eight laps within a few minutes.

Coach is amazed, "That is the fastest this year! Great job Tate. four minutes and two seconds." I don't even feel tired.

"I'm going to do a few more." I say and quickly go around three times. The only person still running is Stiles, David, and Michael. One cute and two very... uh special in their own little way. When Stiles is done, he collapses.

"Stiles! Are you okay?" I help Stiles up.

He pants, "Just...fine..."

"Stillinski, you disappoint me a lot." Coach sighs and tells us to get ready to do pull ups.

Scott says, "Why not some chin ups or something easier?"

"Because McCall, we all need to improve and there is no other way than pushing yourselves. So, START THEM CHIN UPS!" Coach blows his annoying whistle again. That is starting to hurt my ears a lot but whatever. I am the second to find a pull up bar. Liam is already on one going through so many at a time without even trying. I start doing pull ups but make sure I don't go through them too fast. I do about 31 in a row then I jump down to let someone else get on since there are only 8 pull up bars. I drink some water out of my water bottle and sit down in the bleachers by Liam.

"What do you want?" He snorts.

I reply quickly, "Nothing. I want to sit down. Is that so bad?" Liam and I for some reason tend to naturally dislike each other. Liam likes Kira, Stiles, Lydia, and even Scott. But he doesn't like me and I don't like him. I'm trying to get to know him better by talking with him but he always brushes me off. This is my last time trying.

"No... uh anyways, are you joining the track & field team?" Liam looks me in the eye for the first time.

I think for a moment and say, "Probably not because I don't want to hint towards something. Plus, I don't compete in athleticism, I just have fun with it." Liam nods and I hear his heart-beat rise.

"Hello." A new girl to the school with chocolate skin, brown hair, and a brave attitude sits on Liam's right side.

Liam looks at her and says, "Hi." I take a sniff in the air and smell wolfs bane coming from the new girl.

"You smell it right? The wolfs bane?" I whisper to Liam and her nods. I can see him hanging his head low and seeming pale.

I am starting to feel weak too and I almost black out when I hear Stiles' voice, "Malia are you okay?"

"Wolfs bane is weakening Liam and me..." I manage to whisper to Stiles.

Stiles glances at the new girl then tells Liam and me, "I'll make an excuse for us all to go."

"Is everything okay?" The new girl asks like she cares.

Stiles shakes his head, "I don't think so. I will take them to the nurse to see if they're okay."

"I'll go too so I can help." The new girl smiles.

Please Stiles say no... "It's fine. I got them." Stiles helps Liam and me up. We stumble away from the bleachers and to the lacrosse field where Scott and Kira are. Liam seems completely back to life and I feel normal as well. The school bell rings so it is now fifth period.

~~~LINE BREAK~~~

When school is over, Lydia invites what Stiles and Scott calls 'The Gang' so basically Kira, Scott, Stiles, and myself to her house for a mini party. Just one to let loose on. Not one where you end up having a hangover the next day just one to have fun I guess. Everyone says sure. I guess I will go too so I agree. With that we all go to Lydia's house besides for Stiles. He needs to tell his dad something.

"You okay Malia?" Kira asks while we are at the party. I just keep thinking of Stiles but I can't say that. I'll seem so weak and vulnerable so if she ever turns evil or something she would know my weak spot, Stiles.

I say, "Yeah. Just thinking of how difficult math is."

"Lets all play truth or dare." Lydia offers to everyone. 'The Gang' agrees so we all sit in a circle with a bottle in the middle. Lydia starts and spins the bottle. It lands on me, just my luck.

I say, "Dare." So I wouldn't seem any weaker than I was earlier.

"I dare you to... get Liam to fall in love with you." Lydia just shocks me.

I don't understand why she just said that, "I can't make him fall in love with me instantly and we hate each other. Also I don't think that'll be good for Stiles and me."

"I never said instantly and hate can always end up in love. It's not like you'll be in love with Liam since you got Stiles so it's fine." Lydia smiles. I hate it when someone does to convince you and adds on a smile at the end.

"Whatever." I spin the bottle and it lands on Kira, "Truth or Dare?" I end up talking shakily because I really feel like something is wrong. Stiles never is fashionably later or just plain late unless something terrible happens. Where the hell is Stiles!?

_Liam's POV_

"What are you doing out here?" I ask Stiles who is dragging himself through the woods.

He looks up at me super pale, "Just... trying... to... get... to... my, friends." Then he falls on the ground.

"Man are you okay?" I notice a big bite mark on Stiles' left side and it smells exactly like wolf... were-wolf.

I help Stiles up, "You are going to be a werewolf now."

"Or die. I'd rather die than be like Peter." Stiles is completely limp so he isn't even really moving at all. Who's Peter?

"Stiles, you are fine. You won't die because tonight is the full moon. You would be dead by now if you weren't going to survive. Just relax man." I bring Stiles to my house which is only a few minutes away luckily. I lay him on my couch.

Stiles mumbles, "Can't someone see me like your step-father or mom?"

"No, they're gone for a week like usual." I say truthfully. Stiles' bite is healed really fast. Now it's a fact, he's a werewolf.

~~~LINE BREAK~~~

It is full moon time and I have nothing to control myself so I am already turning into my werewolf self and it seems twice as hard on Stiles.

"You taught your girlfriend control, use- agh! -what you told her on yourself!" I am already seeing the claws forming in my hands.

_Stiles' POV_

I am right next to Liam and we both are turning. This is his second full moon transformation and this is my first. I think about what I told Malia but I can't control how she did because I would need her actually here all calm helping me. I think about what Scott did... he had an anchor but I can't use that on a full moon. I can only use that when I get out of control not on full moons. I just can't take it anymore... now I am very hungry and want to kill. Liam is beside me and we both have that same craving. So we leap into the night in search of some people to kill.

**I hope you like that first chapter! Please review so I know what to change, how to make it sound and feel way better. Also if you can spring some ideas that would help. I will try uploading more chapters soon but if I get no reviews I will just quit on this story because I know it's a fail. Thanks for reading and I do NOT own Teen Wolf or any of it's characters!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is chapter 2 and I will try to make this one a bit better because when I re-read chapter 1 there were many typos so I'll try and do much better ;)**

**- WritingIsForMehXD**

* * *

_Scott's POV_

"I am tired so I'm going home. See you all later." Malia stands up and leaves Lydia's house. Malia just lied because her heart-beat rose when she said _'I am tired so I'm going home.' _Malia is probably bored or has the same feeling as me, something's wrong. I could smell it all over Malia, full of worry.

I wait a few minutes and say, "I think something is wrong so... I will try to figure it out. Um... bye." I get up and dash out the front door. I catch Malia's scent and follow it. She is were-wolf form when I find her. Not only she is there but... Stiles and Liam too. Three were-wolves right before me. Wait... Stiles!?

"Don't just stand there! HELP ME!" Malia hollers at me. Liam is trying to kill Malia and Stiles has disappeared. I pounce on Liam to get him of of Malia. I howl the loudest I can to get Liam back to reality. It works but he still is in were-wolf form. Also, Derek, and Peter are surrounding Liam, Malia, and me. We are all as werewolves.

Peter puts his eyes back to normal, "Why did you call us here?"

"Uh... I was just trying to get Liam back to normal. But since you are here, we can all split up and try to find Stiles." I get off of Liam and help him up.

Derek has a secret... I can sense it all over him... "That's it? Why would we need to find that hyperactive spaz?"

"That's my best-friend you are talking about Derek, he was turned into a werewolf and his eyes glowed blue so he has already killed someone!" I get really angry.

Derek howls and Stiles is there. When a werewolf howls it signals it's pack...

"You turned him!" I shout at Derek.

Derek evilly smiles, "I am sick of your boring pack Scott so I am building my own. Stiles needed the gift but he always declined the offer. This time, he didn't have a choice." Derek sprints away and Stiles follows. I am about to chase after them when I am shot in the back with an arrow.

"One down, three of you left. Nice to see you again Peter." I hear Kate's voice. Before I can react, I am taken back by the wolfs bane digging inside my back.

_Derek's POV_

"Derek... I'm hungry..." Stiles complains as we run.

I say, "Then lets hunt." We spot a campsite and people are everywhere with good food. Deer, Foxes, it looks so good.

"Three, two, one... attack!" I tell Stiles and he attacks. He doesn't do what I thought he would. Instead of going for the Deer and foxes he attacks the humans. Within minutes there is a pile of dead bodies.

Stiles leaves the bodies in plain sight and turns human, "Oh GOD! What did I just do!? Why did I like it!?" Stiles falls to the ground and looks up at me.

"You bit me Derek... I didn't want any of this and you still turned me... Last time you turned someone Boyd and Erica died! Isaac has disappeared and you think it's a good idea to try again!? You are sick..." Stiles' eyes glow blue. He is remembering every single person he just killed. Probably making sure he didn't kill his dad or friends. I just leave, leave Stiles and the dead bodies. When I'm in my loft, Peter is sitting on the couch.

He says, "It's funny how every year, you change. First you are normal, then become so depressed because your long lost teenage love died. So your eyes changed blue. Then you become an alpha by killing me. You give up all that alpha power to save your sister, the one you barely know. Then... you make another wolf after the previous ones you made have gone wrong... When will you quit?"

"Worry about yourself Peter." I grunt remembering all of my past. Peter did this to me... if he never bit my love then I wouldn't have been depressed and bored. If I wasn't depressed and bored Erica and Boyd would still be living. I hate everything in my past. It's all because of Peter.

Peter picks up a book, "I'm just trying to help. Since I am back to normal and not the blood thirsty alpha I used to be, I can be good and help."

"I don't want your help Peter... Get out of here all packed by sun rise." I walk out of the main part of my loft and into my room. After a few minutes Peter's scent is out of my loft.

"Hey there macho guy." I hear a soft and young female voice. When I turn around, there is a tall blonde female that is skinny with muscles. She has beautiful green eyes and smells very fresh.

I say, "Hello. Who are you?" The woman walks over to me and puts a finger on my chest and slides it down to my abs.

"I am Miranda." She smiles and it just makes me feel nice.

I smile, "Well, Miranda. I think you came in to the wrong apartment."

"No... this is your apartment, Derek Hale. I can smell your wolf all over you. It's so... mmm." Miranda says in a compelling way. I know who's next in my pack...

_Isaac's POV_

After a long five hours of running I find Scott.

"You howled?" I say gasping for air.

He frowns, "I didn't mean to signal anyone Isaac."

"So... I just ran five hours to your house for no reason?" I sit down on his couch. In a armchair is Stiles with a sleeping girl on his lap. I give him the thumbs up. And then I smell it...

"Is something different about Stiles?" I ask already knowing.

Scott says, "Well... um, Derek bit Stiles so... yeah Stiles is a werewolf now." I nod.

"Who is that?" I point to the girl on Stiles' lap.

Scott smiles, "My best-friend's girlfriend. You know the girl we were talking about, Malia Tate. A were-coyote." Oh, the amazing Malia. She is cute for a were-coyote.

"I heard my name." Malia wakes up.

Scott says to Malia, "I was just telling one of my pack members who you are." Malia looks at me.

"Is that him?" Malia looks disappointed.

Scott tells her, "Yeah."

"I'm Isaac." I sit back and cross my legs. Malia shrugs and falls back asleep on Stiles' lap.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I would say Malia and Stiles would never break but... I can't make any promises. I get ideas all the time that will change the story up like how Jeff Davis did. In season 3a we thought it would be all about the Alpha Pack but it turned towards the Darach so anything can happen. Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**-WritingIsForMeXD**

* * *

_Peter's POV_

I'm not sure if Derek just kicked me out of his loft, or Beacon Hills. Probably just the loft because Beacon Hills is Hale territory and well, I am a Hale.

"Why are you still here?" Derek shouts at me when we see each other in the woods, "I told you to leave by sunrise and it is well past that."

I smile, "It's Hale territory not Derek Hale territory." Derek growls at me and a tall blonde young woman appears behind him.

"D-D-Derek... Can we go please?" She seems shaken. Derek bit her too... I can smell it.

I frown and sigh, "Derek... really? Why are you trying to form your own pack when you don't even have the alpha ability? I see... trying to be how you were before. Wanting to re-peat all that pain just for alpha power. Why can't you be like Scott?"

"Don't compare me to him. Scott is weak and I can't be in a pack with a weak leader so I am forming... you know what? I don't need to explain myself to you. You can stay in Beacon Hills but stay away from my loft." Derek turns around and walks away. The tall blonde woman is still here with me.

She sounds very scared, "Can you help me please?"

"Yeah... lets go to a place that is safer than here." I lead the woman to Scott's house, "And what is your name?"

The woman says, "Miranda."

"I am Peter." We walk up to Scott's doorstep. I am about to walk in but, I knock instead.

Melissa opens the door, "Stay away from here."

"Melissa, that's in the past. I am in Scott's pack now and Derek just kicked me out of his loft. And Miranda here needs help. There is no where we can go but here." I say hoping Malia will be nice to me again.

She slams the door in my face.

_Kira's POV_

"You are joining the lacrosse team?" Stiles asks me as we walk.

I reply, "Yah since coach thinks I am good from two small things."

"Good, this team needs new players. You and Liam on the team helps a lot." Stiles smiles and then Liam jogs over here.

He says, "I heard my name?"

"Just talking about the team getting better." I tell Liam.

He looks bored, "Okay then. I'm going to go help Malia before practice."

"That guy really pisses me off... I am supposed to help my girlfriend not _him_." tiles growls a little.

I assure Stiles, "Stiles, he is a freshman, and Malia has you. Thee is no way he can make a move on her." Then both Stiles and I see Liam put a loose strand of Malia's hair behind her ear.

"Stiles don't." I try to stop him but Stiles sprints towards Malia and Liam. By the time I am over there, Stiles and Liam are fighting. I yank Liam off of Stiles and Malia keeps hold of Stiles.

I hear her whisper, "What the hell Stiles!? Control yourself." I let go of Liam and he just stands up and brushes himself off.

"I was just helping her with math. Chill out, you didn't have to be such a bitch." Liam goes down to the field. Stiles follows with a blue glow to his eyes.

Malia sighs and sits down, "I hate high-school."

"It's okay it'll get better." I sit next to Malia.

She disagrees, "I'm failing math, scared to get killed by an assassin while dealing with boy drama. How will this all get better?"

"It just does. We always find away, okay?" I make sure Malia is okay and I head to the lacrosse field.

_Liam's POV_

I am in goal for the first part of practice. I do the best I can and nobody scores one shot on me.

"McCall, step up." Coach tells Scott. He gets the ball and shoots. When I block it the ball burns right through so Scott scores.

I shout, "Put someone else in goal coach." Coach puts Kira in the goal, the fox. When I shoot, Kira blocks it easily. It doesn't even look like she is trying.

"Good job Yuki blah blah. I don't know your last name so I will just call you Kira." Coach will not stop hollering, "Lets run some laps! GO! GO! GO!" Coach blows his whistle and I turn and see Malia on the floor of the bleachers crying a little. The whistle must've hurt her ears.

I tell coach, "I'll be right back." I run towards Malia and help her up.

"I can't stand the stupid whistle." Malia says and feels her ears. I look at her ears and there is blood coming out of them.

I say, "Your ears are bleeding. Lets go to the nurse." I put my arm around Malia and we walk.

"Not the nurse, the vet." Malia trips.

"Why the vet?" I ask confused.

She tells me, "He is part of this all." Malia coughs, "Doctor Deaton helps with werewolves all the time. He for sure can help me."

When we get to the vet Dr. Deaton thinks Malia might go deaf.

"You are saying I won't be able to hear?" Malia doesn't seem to understand this all.

Dr. Deaton sighs, "You need to stay in a quiet place for a full twenty-four hours. If not, there is a big chance of you going deaf."

"We can go to Lydia's lake house in the basement. It's quiet there." I suggest. Malia agrees and we drive to the lake house. I easily break the lock and we go down to the basement.

Malia says, "You can lea no if you want. I'll be fine."

"I want to keep you company so I'll stay." We sit down and lean our backs against the wall. I end up staring at Malia.

She asks me, "Why are you staring at me?"

"Just looking at you." I look away. Turns out I might have a teensy crush on Malia.

_Derek's POV_

"Find Kate yet?" I ask Braiden.

She takes her phone out, "No but I won't. I am not risking going against the Calivada's anymore."

"Then I'll just find her myself and rip her throat out... with my teeth." I growl.

Braiden smiles, "I'm going back to Mexico. They have an offer for me." She leaves with a fierce walk. Braiden would be a good add on to my pack.

"Wait." I Holler to stop her.

She stops and turns around, "What!?"

"Just wanted to make a pack and you would be good in it." I bite Braiden's wrist before she can react.

Braiden gets really angry, "You son of a bitch!"

* * *

**I am sorry for all these short chapters. Since they are so short I will try and upload more often.**

**- WritingIsForMeXD**


End file.
